1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery may be repeatedly charged or discharged, unlike a primary battery that is a non-rechargeable battery.
A low-capacity secondary battery may be used for a portable and small electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, or a camcorder, whereas a high-capacity secondary battery may be used as a power source for driving a motor, such as that of a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle, or the like.
The secondary battery includes an electrode assembly having a separator and an anode and a cathode provided on opposite sides of the separator a case accommodating the electrode assembly therein, a cap plate closing an opening of the case, and an electrode terminal provided to pass through the cap plate and electrically connected to the electrode assembly.
Such a secondary battery requires safety and reliability, even in severe environments.